Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to containers for holding small, generally flat articles such as compact discs (CD""s) or digital video discs (DVD""s), and more particularly, to a such a container for such discs. The container is advantageous in that while it securely holds a stored disc, it can also be operated with one hand to release the disc.
CD""s and DVD""s are generally flat, circular plates which, when inserted in an appropriate player, play music or a video. For maximum playability, the discs are kept in a holder which protects them from damage if dropped, dirt and dust, and scratching. The holder is typically an injection molded plastic piece with a crease or indentation formed therein as a fold line about which the two sides of the holder are formed. Since CD""s and DVD""s are of a standard size, the interior of the sidewalls of the holder can be appropriately formed to seat the disc when placed in the holder.
There are a number of different holder constructions which have been used to secure a disc within the holder. While these holders protect the disc and reduce their susceptibility to damage from scratching or other misuse, the holders are not necessarily xe2x80x9cuser friendlyxe2x80x9d so that one can readily remove a disc from holder or replace it. In particular, there are certain instances when it would be helpful to be able to remove or replace the disc without having to open the holder cover to retrieve of replace the disc.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a holder for CDs and DVDs which not only protects the disc but allows it to be easily retrieved for play and replaced for storage;
the provision of such a holder made of a plastic material and employing a xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d hinge formed along one inside edge of the holder, the living hinge making it easy to open and close the holder to retrieve and replace discs;
the provision of such a holder by which a CD or DVD is extracted by pushing on the sides of the holder thereby causing a gap to open along one side of the holder, the gap being sufficiently wide to remove the disc from the holder or to replace it in the holder;
the provision of such a holder which enables the user to remove and replace discs using only one hand, the holder including an internal guide structure which facilitates movement of the disc into and out of the holder;
the provision of such a holder in which a disc is firmly held in place when fitted into the holder, the holder having a ring and truncated cone assembly integrally molded onto opposed inside surfaces of the holder, the ring and cone bearing against respective surfaces of the disc to hold it firmly in place;
the provision of such a holder to be encased in a cover bearing graphics and text relating to the disc and its contents, the cover not effecting the ability of a user to open and close the holder;
the provision of such a holder which can be round or rectangular in shape and is available in different sizes; and,
the provision of such a holder which is low cost and relatively easy to manufacture.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a holder for CDs, DVDs and the like includes a plastic molded container sized to accommodate the discs. Along one side of the container, on an inner wall thereof, a living hinge is formed. The opposite side of the container has an interlocking surface. At one end of the container, a slit is formed which extends between the two above described sides. By pressing against the sides of the container this slit forms a gap sufficiently wide for a disc to be removed from or inserted into the holder. A truncated cone is molded into the inside surface of one cover of the holder and a ring is molded into the inside surface of the opposite cover. The cone/ring assembly compress against opposite sides of a disc seated in the holder to hold it in place. Guide rails are formed on the same side of the cover as the living hinge to guide the disc during its insertion and removal. The holder allows the user to extract a disc for play or store it after play using only one hand. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.